


Fudanshi Koko Seikatsu - Seventeen ver

by pinkykitty



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, basically just he shipping ppl, from anime, fudanshi, otaku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkykitty/pseuds/pinkykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choi Seungcheol is a part time high school student, and full time fudanshi..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fudanshi Koko Seikatsu - Seventeen ver

**Author's Note:**

> Fudanshi = a guy that likes BL (boy’s love) , Fujoshi = a girl version of Fudanshi

 

 

Seungcheol juts his head out from the tall book racks. His attention locks at a few girls chatting and laughing at the manga section. He sighs. The air conditioner that blasts in max power in the bookstore still cannot ease his jittery heart.

‘They should just leave it as BL corner instead of specify it as **_for girls : BL comics corner_** ,’ he whines quietly.

He thinks about how hard is it to make a single purchase here, about why the heck those girls are still lingering there, about why is he here instead of his original plan to go to other bookstore that he rarely goes. Without he realizes, the manga row is clear from human. He internally fists into the air before walking there with a straight face, grabbing a copy of the latest edition for Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.

“Finally,” He has to restrain himself from squealing when he recognizes the familiar face on the cover and walks to the counter.

‘My biggest obstacle,’ he sighs. Why can’t I purchase this online omg ㅠㅠ.

He looks over the cashier, a girl. He soothes his heart, it’ll be fine. He composes a straight face when there’s only one customer in front of him. When it’s his turn, a male staff comes in and tells the cashier that she has a call waiting and he’ll take care of the counter.

Seriously?!?? Seungcheol internally face palms.

“Next customer, please. Thank you.” The male cashier thanks Seungcheol when he passes the manga. Seungcheol rolls his eyes when the cashier’s expression turns horrified after ringing the book and quickly put it in the plastic bag.

Seungcheol hands him the exact amount of money before walking away without waiting for his receipt. He cannot restrain himself from making an annoyed expression when he heard the cashier asks in whisper manner to his work mate, “Hey,do you think that guy is into guy?”  What’s the heck?

 

 

...

 

 

It is after the break time when Seungcheol finished telling his best friend about yesterday’s unfortunate event at the bookstore.

“So that’s what happened.” Seungcheol props himself on the table when Jeonghan made a hummed noise as sign he’s listened to everything.

“Why can’t people understand?? Being a fudanshi doesn’t mean I like guy!!” Seungcheol gets fired up in a second. Every time he remembered the cashier’s expression he couldn’t help but being angry.

“Huh?” Jeonghan makes an unbelievable expression.

“Huh? What? I’ve known you forever and you actually thought I was into guys?” Seungcheol gasps.

“Kinda.” Jeonghan chuckles not-so-angelically.

“You just don’t get it. It’s just like fujoshi reading BL and getting fulfilled. You’re just reading it to admire someone else’s happiness.” Seungcheol explains. “I’m definitely normal. I can feel it.”

“Whatever you said, my friend.” Jeonghan corrects his fringe and retie his ponytails.

“I feel so good when I meet another fudanshi on SNS, I know I’m not alone in this cruel world.” Seungcheol whines dramatically.

“Pfffft.. drama queen. But Seungcheol, you’re on SNS?”Jeonghan asks.

“Yeah, I’m quite famous ya know.” Seungcheol passes his smartphone when Jeonghan asked.

 

**_COUPSICK_ ** _@csc_oups88_

_My friend encountered a groper again. Maybe it’s because of his hair. ^^;:_

**_COUPSICK_ ** _@csc_oups88_

_Just finished reading the latest SH. Damn my heart is bursting >_<//_

 

“Hey Cheol, isn’t this what I told you this morning?” Jeonghan’s expression is dark while Seungcheol grins innocently.

“I thought its sound like a great BL story, so I was typing without I realized it hehe..”

Jeonghan kicked the other right on his shin with all his might. “YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO USE ANY OF ME IN THIS THING!!”

“Owwwww….That’s superb hurt!!!! It’s not like I wrote your name,Han!!” Seungcheol bent and rubs his shin. “But really though, how many it’s been already this month?”

“It’s already the third one. Stupid old man. Can’t they see how manly I am even from the back.” Jeonghan huffed.

Seungcheol nods showing his sympathy while his fingers busy on the smart phone screen.

“DON’T GO TWEETING THAT AS NATURAL AS BREATHING!!!!” Jeonghan chokes the other with his might.

“But I can’t breathe if I didn’t tweet this.” Seungcheol jokes within the other playful grasp.

“Maybe I should make you stop from breathing.” Jeonghan shakes the other in his hand.

“N-no.. I have a dream before I can die peacefully.”

Jeonghan furrows his eyebrows and lets the other go. “What dream?”

“My dream is…. I WANT TO MAKE MORE FUDANSHI FRIEND!!! I REALLY WANT IT!!” If this is manga behind Seungcheol will be a glowing fire showing how determines the other is.

Jeonghan lets out an unbelievable laughs. Choi Seungcheol, seriously.

“Then why don’t you find more friends on SNS??” Jeonghan asks.

“Hing…people in SNS is seriously.. either they are a girl… or they thought I’m a girl.” Seungcheol sobs.

Jeonghan has to hold himself from bursting. “That’s rough. Poor you.”

 

 

 

 

[Watch the anime here!](http://gogoanime.io/fudanshi-koukou-seikatsu-episode-1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is 98% from the anime so I will not take any credit from it, maybe later in the other chapters they'll be a little changes ^^


End file.
